We Can Never Be
by every1sfaveblonde
Summary: Ashe and Tryndamere try desperately to unite the Frejlord, while trying to keep their feelings for each other at bay. Will Anivia and Gragas keep them in check or help their relationship grow? Perhaps Aatrox will have a say in that.
1. Hidden Feelings

It was a predetermined fate that Ashe, the Frost Archer of Freljord and Tryndamere, the Barbarian King would be married. It would be the two of them that would unite Freljord once more. The two had agreed that this marriage would be the best way to begin to unite the tribes of Freljord. Tryndamere's men would follow their new queen until their death and Ashe's men would follow their new king without question. The only thing that stood in their way was their feelings towards each other. The marriage had begun as a purely political gesture, but after living and fighting side by side had they developed feelings for each other? Or did their hearts remain as cold as the frozen tundra that is Freljord?

Tryndamere paced back and forth in the pairs bedroom. His head down, clearly deep in thought. The muscles in his back and chest tensing periodically, as his eyebrows simultaneously knit together. Ashe sat quietly in the corner, watching her king. It was times like this that she wished that the two of them were closer. Wanting nothing more than to reach out to him, know what he was thinking. Clearing her throat she stood slowly, pushing her hood down so that her hair flowed freely and her face was clear of shadows. "My King.. Are you thinking about Aatrox again?" She questioned as she made her way to him, gently resting her hand on his shoulder. His body went rigid as she touched him, although he stopped pacing and did not shrug her off.

With a heavy sigh he turned to face her. "But of course, there must be some way to get revenge. He will pay for what he has done to my tribe and my people…" He looked slowly into Ashe's piercing green eyes, holding her gaze only for a moment before casting his eyes elsewhere.

"Do not fret.. I promise you that you will have your revenge when the time is right. But, we must not forget that Olaf and Sejuani have joined forces, as well as Trundle and Lissandra. Although Aatrox is a large threat to us we can't simply ignore the fact that we are hated by many of the tribes here in Freljord… We have to be aware that we could be under attack at any moment." She reached up and touched his beard lightly before turning away and walking towards the window.

"Ashe… You do know that you and…" Tryndamere took a step towards her as he began to speak.

"Tryndamere stop. I know. We can discuss a change once Freljord has been united. You know as well as I do that this is the only way. I must go seek advice from Anivia, do as you please while I am gone. Perhaps you and Gragas could continue his quest of making the ultimate brew." Donning the hood of her Freljordian outfit she grabs her bow and exits the room. Going to seek the advice and comfort of her dear friend Anivia, the Cryopheonix.

Ashe headed silently into the forest, looking to the skies to see if Anivia would be joining her soon. A clearing opened up in front of her and her boots crunched the snow and ice below her feet. A deep sigh created a large cloud of her breath and within moments Anivia came swooping down, landing swiftly in front of her. A single tear seemed to be frozen in the corner of Ashe's eyes. "Oh Anivia, what am I to do… I can't continue pretending that I don't love him…" Ashe's voice sounded angry and hurt as it did so often when she talked about Tryndamere.

"Ashe you knew when you and Tryndamere married that this is the way it would be. It is to unite Freljord before evil strikes. You cannot let your feelings get in the way of your purpose. What would your mother think if she heard this?" Anivia gazed intently at Ashe as she spoke, her red eyes seemingly staring into her very core.

"She would want me to set this aside.. Unite Freljord and then once.. And only once that has happened would she want me to put my feelings first. But, Anivia my mother is no longer with us. I am the Queen… So far my feelings have not created any extra conflict… I just truly wish he felt the same way about me Anivia. We have fought side by side for so long now, I honestly don't know what I would do without him." Ashe sighed, more tears welling in her eyes.

Tryndamere watched silently as Ashe left, with a frown he grabbed his helmet and sword and headed out to the tavern where he knew for a fact he would find Gragas. He walked in and sure enough, his over-sized friend was sitting at the bar. A long row of empty mugs sitting in front of him. Shaking his head slowly the king walks over to Gragas and grabs a seat, turning to look at him. "Gragas you old fool… You will never get drunk off this stuff. Come! Let us try again to create the perfect brew for you."

With a laugh Gragas stood up and walked out of the tavern with Tryndamere, heading back to his home to once again try and find the perfect mix of ingredients to get him truly drunk.

"So what it is that is bothering you Tryndamere? I hardly ever see you unless something is wrong." Gragas questioned, never taking his eyes off his still.

"It's Ashe again. She wants this so much to be more than what it is. But how could we ever be while Freljord is at war with itself and I am at war with Aatrox? I could never be the man she wants me to be." Pulling his helmet off and setting it to the side he takes a seat to watch Gragas' efforts.

"Do you not want to love her? Are you afraid?" Gragas questions, tugging on his large beard and throwing another ingredient into the mix.

Tryndamere falls silent for awhile, his blue eyes growing cloudy as he begins to lose himself in thought. Gragas looks over and shakes his head, already knowing what his answer would be. Tryndamere's thoughts raced to what would happen if Aatrox were to find out that Tryndamere truly loved Ashe. He couldn't allow himself to put her in that kind of danger. He knew she was entirely capable of holding her own, but against an enemy like Aatrox? He wasn't even sure their entire army could hold of someone that powerful. Finally Tryndamere lifted his eyes and looked at Gragas.

"If Aatrox got a hold of her I'd hunt him down until one or both of us died." Gragas nodded, knowing fully well what he meant by that. He truly loved Ashe, he just knew he couldn't risk losing her. She was after all the only person besides Gragas that Tryndamere had left.


	2. A Preparation for Battle

Later that same night Tryndamere stared outside the bedroom window, lost once again in thought. Ashe had yet to return and it was beginning to worry him. _She is with Anivia.. All is well.._ He thought as he tried so desperately to take his mind elsewhere. He had a feeling that something was looming on the horizon and that he and Ashe should begin to prepare their men for battle as soon as the sun rose in the morning. With a heavy sigh he trudged over to their bed and sat on the edge. In the fireplace at the foot of the bed the flames licked the wood slowly, casting a low flickering light across the room. After a few moments the door flew open and then shut just as quickly, Ashe promptly set her bow down and took off her hood. Shaking out her white blonde hair it glimmers in the light of the fire, before turning to look at Tryndamere.

"Welcome home my queen.." Tryndamere said slowly, barely lifting his eyes from the fireplace.

Ashe traded her Freljordian outfit for something much simpler and more comfortable to sleep in, padding slowly over to Tryndamere's side. Hesitating for a moment she rest a hand on his shoulder before climbing over to the other side of the bed. "How was your visit with Gragas?" She questioned as a shiver ran down her spine, truly chilled to the bone.

Tryndamere leaned against a pillow and turned to look at his queen's vibrant eyes. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with some sort of a tale he could spin if need be. "It was as usual. Of course he is nowhere near coming up with the perfect brew. In fact, I don't think that he will ever achieve that goal in this lifetime. For a man of his size to get drunk would be a miracle." A grin spread across his lips at the thought of his old drunkard friend truly drunk for once. "What about you? Did Anivia give you any good advice or did she have any more news about nearing enemies?"

Ashe laid and pulled the blankets up to her chin, turning on her side so that her back was to Tryndamere. When he brought up Anivia her mind was rushed with thoughts of what they had truly talked about. Reminding her once again that she truly loved him and she knew that when Freljord was united the two of them would more than likely cease to be the king and queen. "Not exactly. She brought up my mother, which I can't stand. That damned bird needs to learn her place… Other than that no. I am afraid not. Although I have had the feeling that there is some sort of enemy approaching. Perhaps it is Sejuani and Olaf, or even Trundle and Lissandra. The best we can do is prepare the men and be ready to strike on a moments notice. I just wish those fools would wisen up and join us already." She chuckled lightly and closed her eyes, trying so desperately to blink back the tears.

"Then first thing in the morning we will gather everyone and begin preparing." His voice was low as he slowly sank into the bed, pulling the blankets just up to his shoulders. Even though the two of them were merely inches away it felt like miles. The tension in the room was almost unbearable and eventually even Tryndamere had to turn to face the other way until the two drifted into very light sleeps.

As soon as the sun began to peek over the horizon the couple began to stir. Sometime during the night they had moved closer and Tryndamere had laid his arm to rest over her. Quickly untangling their limbs Ashe jumps out of bed in a rush and heads off to change into her usual black and yellow outfit. Her cheeks were still bright red when she returned to see Tryndamere pulling on his gauntlets, his helmet already secured on his head. "Shall we?" Ashe questioned as she grabbed her bow and slipped her hood over her head. Tryndamere merely nodded before following her out and into the cold.

Within the hour Tryndamere and Ashe had assembled everyone that would be fighting with them. Tryndamere paced the lines, counting and making mental notes of what may need to be worked on. Ashe stood up at the front, her breath causing little puff clouds in front of her.

"As many of you know most of Freljord would like to be at war with us. We are under the impression that there is an incoming attack. We must be prepared and ready to strike at a moments notice. That is why we have called you all here so early. We must train and make sure that we have everything we are going to need." Her voice, although normally soft, boomed through the area and not a single one of them was left questioning what she had said.

"We need to perfect everything! Every swing, every volley, attack, run, and shot. Accuracy is of the utmost importance as well as power." Tryndamere followed up while going to join his queen at the front of all the ranks.

After very little explanation, their soldiers split up accordingly and got to work. Archers practiced accuracy and speed while others did strength training in order to put more power behind their swings. Tryndamere and Ashe walked together, watching everyone and correcting things that needed to be corrected. Making sure that everyone was doing everything as perfect as possible until that would be the only way they would do it.

Ashe cast her eyes down as she walked, lost in thought and forgetting to observe many of the archers. Tryndamere quickly noticed and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Leaning over to bring himself to her level he looks her in the eyes, tilting her chin up with his index finger. Their noses almost touching as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it that is bothering you my queen?" His voice was low, in order to keep the conversation strictly between the two of them.

Ashe's eyes widened considerably and her heart rate picked up, causing her cheeks to flush yet again a bright red. Her stomach dropped and she slowly took a step back and took a breath. "Nothing, I am just concerned that they won't be ready in time. We have no idea who is going to attack. Perhaps I could ask Anivia to take to the skies and see what she could find? That way we would have a little better idea on what we need to be preparing for. Afterall it is not good to go charging blindly into war." After regaining some of her composure she excuses herself from the trainings and takes off towards the woods once more.

"Anivia?" Ashe questioned, looking around the large clearing where the two had met before. Within seconds Anivia swooped down and folded her wings up tightly, looking Ashe dead in the eye.

"You called?" She joked, ruffling her icy feathers before waiting for what Ashe needed.

"Tryndamere and I have a feeling that there is an enemy approaching. It would mean a great deal to the both of us if you were to take to the skies and find out who that enemy is. That way we can better prepare our men so we don't head into battle with no idea of what we are up against." Ashe looked at Anivia, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Anivia simply nodded before beating her wings a few times and taking yet again to the skies. Ashe decided it would be best if she just waited in the clearing for Anivia's return, so she could return to Tryndamere with some sort of news. "Don't let me down you big bird…" Ashe waited for what felt like an eternity before she heard the flutter of wings approaching. Taking a step back she allowed Anivia to land.

"So.. Who did you see Anivia?"

Ashe started running back, crashing through trees and tripping over hidden roots in the undergrowth. The sooner she got back to tell Tryndamere the better they could prepare for the upcoming. Within a few moments she came tumbling back into the training area, making a beeline for Tryndamere. His back was turned to her and in the moment she just froze, watching the way his muscles curved and covered his arms and back. It took her a moment to shake her gaze and finish the walk over to him. Reaching up she let her fingertips lightly graze against his skin and he turned around to look down at her.

"Who did Anivia find for us?" He questioned, taking in her entirely disheveled appearance. Her hair had gotten caught in the low hanging twigs and was a little bit messy, her cheeks were also a soft red as if she had been running.

Ashe chewed her lip and looked up at Tryndamere with large eyes. "Brand.."


	3. A Captured Alliance

Tryndamere looked down at Ashe, his eyes narrowing to small slits. "I wonder what brings him here.." He then turned away from Ashe to examine the men once more. "Did Anivia say whether he was bringing anyone with him?"

Ashe chewed her lip, following his gaze. Were their people ready? Could they hold off brand? "She didn't say. But she has sworn her loyalty to us so I can only assume that he is coming alone. If that is the case we will not need all these men. You and I could take care of him on our own. But let's be safe.."

The next few days Ashe and Tryndamere continued to train their people. Preparing their people for the worst. During times like this Ashe and Tryndamere seemed even more distant, each focusing on what they needed to. At the end of the night Ashe and Tryndamere sat in their bedroom in complete silence, the two of them entirely lost in thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tryndamere rose to answer it. Opening the door he was shocked to see Nunu standing there. "I'm sorry my King but I have news." Tryndamere stood aside to let the boy in.

Ashe smiled softly and stood up, walking over to greet her dear friend Nunu. "What is it Nunu? What news do you have for us?" She asked as Tryndamere came to stand by her side, staring down at the yeti rider.

"I was informed that a small tribe has wished to speak with you and make an alliance tomorrow.. They are somewhat of a barbaric bunch. I feel that it would be much safer if Tryndamere were to go rather than you my queen." Nunu cast his eyes down, afraid that Tryndamere would take offense to the statement.

Tryndamere reached up to give his beard a tug before turning away and walking to the fire place. All he could think about was what if Brand wasn't alone? What if Aatrox was with him or what if Ashe couldn't do this without him? But then he remember that she was the Queen of Freljord, she was capable of much more than he could imagine. Gritting his teeth he turned back to the two, both of their eyes on him seeming to be waiting for some type of response. "I will go. I will affirm the alliance and return swiftly. In the mean type all I can do is pray that Brand does not show while I am away. I will leave tonight. I will be there by morning and home as soon as possible." Taking a few short steps he comes to a stop in front of Ashe. Taking her arms in his hands and looking down at her. "Until then I trust that you can hold your own. If need be do not be afraid to call for help from our men. Do not try and do this alone unless you are entirely sure that you can. You know as well as I do what Brand is capable of."

With that Tryndamere released her and changed, pulling his helmet and gauntlets on. Nunu nodded and left the two to be alone before Tryndamere's departure. Ashe watched with a heavy heart as Tryndamere walked to the door, turning to face her. With her head down Ashe walked over to Tryndamere, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Before he got a chance to hug her back she pulled away and walked to the window. "Be safe." Her words were soft and she didn't look back as the door opened and then closed again.

When the sun began to peek through the open window Ashe rose from her empty, cold bed, her face placid and showing no emotion. Dressing in her signature kelly green dress with yellow details she pulls her hood slowly over her head, tucking a few stray strands of hair inside. Her boots pulled up over her knees and her gauntlets adjusted perfectly to her hands. Ashe stood in the window, looking out across the capital city of Rakelstake. The palace loomed over the rest of the city and had a view of anything and everything that went on. A knock on the door startled Ashe from her daze and she knit her eyebrows together, wondering who could possibly be awake and bothering her at this hour.

"The door is open. Do come in." Her voice just loud enough for the person to hear. The queen turned her body towards the door, her hand resting on her bow.

With a creak the door pushed and in walked one of the palace's heralds, a grim look on their face. "I have word from Tryndamere my queen. He asks that you meet him near the Lokfar border. It seems as if things aren't going as hoped." The herald lowered his eyes as he waited for Ashe's reaction.

"I will meet him at once. Send for Anivia, tell her to help keep Brand at bay if he is to appear before Tryndamere and I return." She didn't even give it a second thought. Not even noticing how unlikely it is for Tryndamere to call for help. After all, he is the Barbarian King and can carry an entire army by himself. Soon, Ashe was on her way towards the Lokfar border, an imagine of Tryndamere hurt clouding her mind. "I needn't worry so much.. He probably just needs help explaining something."

The sun started to dip below the horizon, dark shadows coloring the land as the sky lit of in beautiful hues of orange and pink. Taking a moment to drink in the beautiful sunset Ashe frowned, she was close to the Lokfar border and so far there is no sign of Tryndamere. She should have asked before she rushed out blindly where along the border she was supposed to meet him. No matter. She would walk along until she found her Barbarian King.

As the light faded from the land there was a period of almost entire darkness. Ashe froze, sensing that she was not alone. "Who's there?" A gust of wind blew through the area and there was the faint sound of clothes brushing against each other. Spinning around swiftly Ashe drew her bow, the darkness was so unnatural. She had the feeling that Nocturne could be around here, causing this darkness. A light glow came from her right and she turned to face it. Staring Brand directly in the face, a scream frozen in her throat. "Well hello my beautiful queen." He grinned, the darkness faded and the light from the moon shone down on the two of them.

"Brand.. How did you know I was going to be here?" Ashe's voice quivered with a slight hint of fear. There was no reason for her to feel afraid, after all she was the queen of Freljord and the Frost Archer entrusted with an ancient bow. "Ah.. Well there's the funny part dear.. You see, I told you to come here with a little bit of help… Lissandra helped me get the message. See we have been watching you long enough, and when Tryndamere left. It just so happened to be the perfect time to strike." Brand reached up a flaming hand, pushing back the Freljordian queen's hood and staring into her beautiful ice blue eyes.

"This is just too perfect." He exclaimed as he traced his fingertips lightly across her cheek. A burning stinging sensation left on the young queen's cheek. With a yelp of surprise she reaches up to cover her face, surprised at how insanely his touched burned her. "Don't touch me!" Panic rose up in her throat at Brand grabbed a hold of both of her wrists, the pain so intense that her vision went blurry at the edges. All she could think about was how badly she wanted Tryndamere to appear and rescue her.. She wanted anyone to show up and rescue her.

"You're making a mistake Brand. Let me go and I won't make any sort of retaliation.. Go through with this and you will regret it." Ashe tried not to struggle against his grasp but his flaming palms burned her delicate skin terribly. Brand let go and Ashe stole a quick glance at her wrists, despite the pain there were no marks. The flames hadn't actually burned her flesh just left her with the sensation of being on fire. "But my queen.. I can promise you will enjoy every moment of it." With a laugh Brand wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small frame against his chest. Struggling against his grasp only made the burning pain more harsh, a scream was frozen in Ashe's throat. She felt as if her skin was melting and her blood was literally boiling, the pain was so intense that her blurry vision returned, getting increasingly worse until she collapsed like a limp rag doll against the fiery fiend's chest.

A few days had passed since Tryndamere left his home and Ashe behind to take care of some diplomatic measures at the far end of Freljord. A barbarian tribe that wasn't much different from his own was interested in joining the cause. He had almost forgot their ways, but within a few hours he was laughing and talking just like the rest of them. Tryndamere had forgotten his promise that he would be home as soon as possible. As time quickly passes when one is having fun, especially with people much like one's self. Eventually the time had come for him to talk to the leader of the group and affirm the alliance, make sure that his men would fight beside his queen if needed. "What do you say? Will you agree to fight with me and my queen?" Questioned the King of Freljord, attempting to use less of an eloquent vocabulary. The barbarian ruler stroked his long beard, thinking over Tryndamere's words. If he was wise at all he would realize that this is the best way to ensure that his people survive against the wrath of the Ice Witch of the leader of the Winter's Claw. With a single nod and grunt the barbarian agreed and the two hugged in an awkward somewhat masculine way to show brotherhood. Tryndamere allowed himself to continue to party with them for the rest of the day before deciding that it is time for him to make his leave and head back to Rakelstake.

When the king first arrived back in Rakelstake he was surprised at how quiet everything was. It appeared at if Brand had never showed up, as if his men never left their beds for war. Heading straight to the castle he furrows his brow as he is instantly swarmed with the servants and others that lived in the castle. "My king! My king! Something terrible has happened!" Tryndamere stopped and looked around, trying to see if he could spot his beautiful queen amongst the crowd.

"Where is my queen? Is she not well?" He questioned, pushing his way through the group and towards the stairs. He wanted to get to his bedroom and see Ashe if she wasn't well. "That's just it my lord… Queen Ashe is gone.. She said she was going to help you. That there were problems securing the alliance. She has been missing since shortly after your departure. Brand never showed up, so we can only assume that he is the one responsible for her disappearance."

Tryndamere clenched his fists tightly, teeth clenching as he attempted to calm the rage that was rising inside of him. He pushed open the doors to his bedroom and looked around to see that in fact the Queen and her bow was gone. Shaking his head in disbelief he turned towards his followers and closed his eyes for a moment. "Then I will bring her back.." Shoving everyone out of the way he rushed from the castle and decided that the best place to look for his queen would be in Lokfar. Brand's home.

**AN: I have decided that I am going to put what happens to Ashe in the next chapter. After realizing how long this one was getting. Sorry it has taken me so long to update the story, I promise I haven't forgotten about you guys! Definitely more to come. :)**


	4. Hell Bound

**AN: This chapter is going to be very sexual. There is a reason I rated it how I did… So don't come complaining to me if you were shocked at what I wrote. I gave you fair warning. **

Ashe awoke to a warm and tingly sensation throughout her entire body. Immediately she thought this was sort of strange since she lived in Freljord, and she almost never woke up with a warm and tingly feeling. Blinking open her icy blue eyes she inhales sharply from shock. Just as she had thought she wasn't at home in Freljord with her King. Instead she was shackled to a bed, her clothes stripped away, in a room she had never seen before in her life. Hearing something move she turns her attention to the corner of the room where Brand pushes himself away from the wall and towards his captured queen. "Finally, I was beginning to think I was going to have to wake you up myself."

The frost archer struggled against her restraints and looked down at her exposed body. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to her. Her mind kept flashing to Tryndamere, wondering if he even cared that she was gone. "Whatever it is you plan on doing.. I suggest you change your mind now. Tryndamere will come and he won't have mercy on you.." The queen's words were hesitant and all too doubtful. Brand shook his head and reached over, letting his hand caress the pale white flesh of her thighs. "You don't believe that now do you my dear?" An malicious smirk spread across his lips as he allowed his eyes to wander over her body yet again.

The room began to spin as Ashe began to realize the full magnitude of the situation. This was going to happen whether she liked it or not, there was no way to stop Brand. Not in her current state. If she was lucky Nunu or Anivia would come to her rescue, but even that was doubtful. Brand climbed onto the bed and lowered himself onto the vulnerable girl. "If you don't struggle it won't hurt as much. You'll get used to the burning sensation soon enough. You'll even grow to enjoy it." He said with a sneer as he pressed his molten lips to hers. Keeping herself from crying out in pain she clenched her teeth, keeping her mouth firmly shut as Brand repeatedly tried to gain access into her mouth. Frustrated, Brand bites her lower lip painfully until she gasps in pain. Her mouth opened just wide enough for him to slip his tongue in, exploring for a moment before moving his way down to her neck and collarbone.

"Brand I urge you, stop this right now and no ill-fate will become of you." Ignoring her pleas the burning vengeance nips lightly at her neck. "This would be a lot easier if you would just be quiet Miss Ashe…" Brand looked up at her as his lips move slowly to her tits. Capturing her rosy nipples in his lips, his teeth grazing against them. Ashe's body went rigid as she felt his burning tongue violating her soft breasts. Gritting her teeth Ashe squeezed her eyes together to keep the tears from spilling down her face. It was bad enough that this was happening to her, but it was even worse that his touch literally burned her skin and made her squirm in pain. He reached up, kneading her perky breast and raising his eyes to watch her reactions as he continued to explore her body.

Brand could feel himself hardening, and decided that he was almost done with exploring her body. There was only one last thing he wanted to do before having his way with her. Moving his head down between her legs he allowed himself to steal a glance, watching her eyes fill with terror as she quickly realized what he was about to do. Letting the tip of his tongue trail lightly against her womanhood he grins, knowing that despite how much Ashe wants to hate this her body is reacting appropriately. Her hips squirmed as his tongue explored her small slit, watching her face he slowly pushes a finger into the young queen. A gasp escaped her lips as her legs began to shake, her lower lip quivering in an attempt to stop her tears. Slipping in a second finger continues to move them steadily, sucking gently on Ashe's clit. "Brand please..." Her voice was soft as she begged for him to stop.

"If I didn't have my own needs to satisfy I could do this all day my sweet Ashe…." Pushing himself up off of her he removes his clothes, standing fully erect in front of her. Ashe cringed and tugged hard against the chains that bound her, they were beginning to dig into her skin but she would rather endure that pain than take part in what was about to happen to her. "Brand please I'm begging you don't do this! Please I'll do anything!" Tears streamed down her face as she felt his thighs burning against hers, his weight causing the end of the bed to dip down just slightly. "Anything you say? Well then in that case.." A smile crossed Brand's fiery lips as he prodded the tight young archer, watching her face as he allowed an inch or two to penetrate.

Tryndamere hurried towards Lokfar, at best he could make it there by the next day. But, to him that wasn't fast enough. Nothing would ever be fast enough as thoughts and images flashed through his mind. What if Ashe wasn't okay? What unspeakable things would Brand be doing to her when he arrived? Would he be able to contain his rage when he saw the monster that caused his precious queen harm? "Ashe I am so sorry.. I am coming.." The king muttered as he looked to the sky. Hoping that by some miracle things would be okay and that he would arrive in time to save his archer from terrible punishments.

Anivia swooped down overhead and landed softly in front of the King, forcing him to stop abruptly. "Tryndamere you're going to need help. From what I heard Brand didn't plan this alone. You never know who could be there with them. Perhaps Sejuani and Lissandra are there too. You're going to need help. Let me come with you." Anivia begged, her red eyes contrasting her icy feathers. Reaching up to rub his temples Tryndamere sighed and looked at the bird with weary eyes.

"I will let you come. But I need you to go get Gragas. We will meet in Lokfar and go from there. Anivia...Pl.. Just go. Tell that fat old fool to hurry it up." Biting his tongue he skirts around the bird as she takes off to go get the drunken idiot. He had almost let go off his composure and begged for the bird to hurry. Anivia didn't know that he truly loved Ashe. Gragas was the only one who knew at the moment. But, after this he knew it was time to let Ashe know how he truly felt and that he would never let something like this happen to her again.

Ashe tried to ignore the burning sensation between her legs as Brand pressed closer and closer, attempting to go deeper with each thrust. "You had me fooled.. I would expect the Queen of Frejlord to be cold all over. But you are almost as hot as me." He roared with laughter as he pushed completely against her, watching her limp form whimper with pain. The queen held completely still, her stomach turning in a way that made her want to vomit. She lay still for a few moments before thrashing and tugging at the chains, trying desperately to somehow push Brand away from her. To get the burning to stop and the torture to end. "Get off you sick bastard!"

"Hold still!" He grunted, leaning forward to press his hand to her neck. Effectively pinning her to the bed and putting an end to any vocal protests she was making. Giving into his own primal needs, he removes his hand from her neck and places them on the bed to give himself leverage. Ashe seemed to have slipped away mentally, although she was still slightly struggling against the restraints as Brand pounded relentlessly against her. "I wish Tryndamere were here. So he could watch me violate his icy queen." He then began to unchain her feet, tightly gripping her ankles so she couldn't struggle to much against him. Lifting her legs he places them on his shoulders, holding them tightly against his body. Ashe's body went rigid as Brand hit just the perfect spot, her vision blurring at the edges. A smirk spread across his lips as he slowed down making sure to hit the spot each and every time to try and get her to reach her own climax. He picked up the pace, all too aware of what he was doing to the young queen. No matter how much she struggled against him or tried to deny him there was still a part of her that was enjoying each and every second of it. A moan began to escape the queens lips, her body overcome with ecstasy as she reached her climax. "I knew you were a little slut.." With a grin Brand pushed harder and deeper into her, working to bring himself as much pleasure as she had.

A wave of panic came over Ashe as she realized what had just happened, and it sickened her that Brand was the one to illicit such a reaction from her. Energy filled her as she began to struggled against his fiery chest, pulling hard at her restraints. "Stop it! Get off me!" Her voice shook as tears began to fill her eyes. It was just too much for her to handle, mentally and physically. "I can't do this! Brand stop it!" The bed shook with the ferocity of her struggles and his thrusts. With a frown he slowed down, pulling away for just a moment. "I wish I didn't have to do this but you have really left me with no choice.."

Wrapping his burning fingers around her neck he squeezes hard, penetrating her once more with his flaming defiler. Lowering her legs to his sides Brand leans over and brings his lips to her ear, and whispers softly to her. "I bet Tryndamere has never made you feel this good." Ashe struggles with all her might, black spots beginning to cover her vision as her oxygen supply is cut off. She refused to believe that anything he was saying to her could possibly be true, and even though she doubted Tryndamere would show she still prayed for him to come rescue her from this hell. As her body rocked with Brand's rhythmic motions, she quickly loses consciousness and slips into darkness. No longer having to worry about her struggles, Brand lets his hands explore his body as he brings himself closer to the edge. His body overcome with pleasure he pulls out of the queen, spilling his load over her pale white breasts. Surprised at how this time, it actually begins to burn her soft flesh. "It would have been so much better if I could have kept you awake the whole time." With a grin Brand brushes a strand of hair from her face and dresses himself quickly. Walking to the door he steals a look back at the defenseless queen and grins. With that he takes his leave, his feet burning footsteps into the ground.


	5. Going Home

**AN: Guys I can't stop writing .-. I'm having to much fun with this. Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW IT! 3 I'll love you forever.**

Tryndamere stormed into Lokfar, his eyes searching every nook and cranny until he found a cabin that was set off from the rest of the city. Rushing up to it, he tightens his grip on his sword ready to attack at a moments notice. He listened for a moment, and when he heard nothing inside he pushed open the door slowly, his heart sinking as soon as he lays eyes on his queen. She was stripped down to nothing, her wrists still shackled to the bed. It was evident what had happened, her chest was covered in burns where Brand finished on her. With a quick scan of the room he realized that Brand was already gone, and that if he wanted his revenge he would have to hunt him down.

Coming to her side he uses his sword to cut the chains, leaving the cuffs still around her wrists for the time being. Taking a sheet from the bed he wraps her up gently, lifting her up and laying her softly over his shoulder. She seemed smaller and more frail than usual, that even just the smallest touch would break her. The King found her bow and picked it up, holding it in the same arm that she was in. "Don't worry my sweet.. I'll kill him for what he did to you." As he began to leave the cabin he noticed footsteps burned into the ground. Realizing that this would be the perfect way to track Brand to where he is now. After following the footsteps for awhile he sees Brand sitting with a group of minions. Sharing what appeared to be some type of drink.

Tryndamere lowered Ashe to the ground, making sure she is tucked just out of view and would be safe from harm. Holding tightly onto his sword he eyes his target, knowing that it would be easier if he took out the minions. That way it would just be he and Brand and he could get the revenge he was dying to get. Since they were sitting in a cluster it would be easy for him to take them all out at once. The Barbarian King spun into the little makeshift camp, taking down the minions with a single swing of his sword before coming to stop in front of Brand. "Brand.. You can either stand up and fight like a man.. Or sit there. Either way you are going to die for what you did to my Queen." Brand looked up at Tryndamere and rose to his feet slowly, turning to look him squarely in the face.

"Did she tell you how much she enjoyed it?" The words were like a slap in the face to Tryndamere and it took all his strength to keep himself from killing him on the spot. "You'll regret it.." The king snarled as his swung his giant sword towards the fiery fiend. Brand jumped back, and tossed a ball of fire at Tryndamere. Hitting him squarely in the chest the flames burn the leather strap that holds on the armour on his left arm. The metal hitting the ground with a clash. With his eyes burning with rage, Tryndamere spun back to Brand, hitting him repeatedly with his sword. His fury growing with every strike. The Burning Vengeance tried to dodge but Tryndamere was just too fast, so in order to make the fight fair he continued to throw fireballs at him and attempt to hit him with flaming pillars.

With a sweeping arc of his sword Tryndamere lands a critical blow Brand's chest, molten lava spewing from the wound onto the ground. Enraged, Brand hits Tryndamere with a pillar of flames, hitting him almost immediately with a fireball. While the king is stunned he jumps back, sending a ball of fire into the sky. The ball explodes like a firework, almost like he had sent some sort of flare up. "I'm on a short fuse Tryndamere..." His palms bursting into flames as he awaits the next rally of blows. "No control! No... mercy." Tryndamere walks forward, cutting the balls of fire from the sky that Brand is continually throwing. Bursting with rage Tryndamere spins forward coming right infront of Brand, raising his sword up over his head and bringing it down with all his might. Brand howls as his left arm falls to the ground, having been completely severed by Tryndamere's sword. Stumbling backwards the fiery fiend falls onto his back, his teeth gritting against the pain of just having lost his arm.

Tryndamere is overcome with a burning cold sensation as he is hit from the side with ice. A layer forming around his body and holding him prisoner as Sejuani and Lissandra rush into view. The Ice Witch walks over to Brand, lowering to his level and beginning to pick him up in her arms. Rage built up in the king of Frejlord until he had the strength to shatter the ice holding him captive, spinning towards Lissandra and Brand. Just before the pair is hit by the enormous sword, Lissandra casts a claw of ice forward tearing through the terrain. Within a second the two are teleported to the spot, safely away from Tryndamere.

"Wait here.. We'll take care of him." Lissandra warns as she lays Brand on the ground, far enough away that he would be safe. Coming back to join Sejuani's side the two watch and waiting to make their next move. "I'm your worst nightmare.." Tryndamere brings his sword back, ready to strike the two of them. A grin spreads across Sejuani's lips as she begins to charge forward, planning to knock the king to his back. A wall of ice springing from the ground, causing Sejuani and her boar to crash straight into it. Anivia landing just to the side of Tryndamere.

"My king you need to go. Take Ashe and get out of here!" She says, hearing Sejuani yell in frustration. "No. I am finishing this now Anivia. Brand will die for what he did and if I have to kill Sejuani and Lissandra too then so be it!" A huge keg flies overhead, landing just on the other side of the wall. Through the thinning glass Anivia and Tryndamere could see Lissandra and Sejuani flying backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. "Tryndamere go now..." Gragas' voice boomed as he came up behind the two. The king looks toward the fading wall of ice and then turns towards Ashe, running over to her. The queen was still unconscious as he lifts her, holding her in his arms bridal style. The four of them take off before Sejuani and Lissandra can regroup, knowing in the back of their minds that there wouldn't be a chase because Brand was far too injured.

Snow crunched underfoot as the group made their way back to the capital city of Rakelstake. Ashe groaned as she shifted her position in Tryndamere's arms. "Tryn..?" He tightened his grip on her, looking down at her slowly. "It's alright my queen. We are going home." He said softly, hoping that no one else could hear them. "Tryndamere, you know it's not your fault what happened to her.. Right?" Anivia questioned, coming up next to the two of them.

"Not my fault.. NOT MY FAULT?! Of course it's not my fault! She probably has some sort of alliance with Brand and he double crossed her. She brought this on herself." Tryndamere had a hint of anger in his voice, yet his face held a look of regret. "Do you hear yourself right now Tryndamere? Your blaming her for everything that happened to her?!" Anivia sounded frustrated, appalled that he could say something like that about his queen.

"I don't know. All I know is that I am going to slaughter him! I don't need you questioning me you stupid pigeon!" Tryndamere turned to Anivia, his eyes filled with rage and hatred. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, and he definitely didn't want anyone to question him right now. "Let's not do this here. Everyone just chill out.." Gragas says slowly, almost afraid to step inbetween the feud. "You disgust me Tryndamere..." Anivia says slowly, flapping her wings and flying off, leaving the three of them behind.

The rest of the way back was spent with Gragas calming Tryndamere down, and even sharing a few laughs. When they arrived Gragas kept everyone away from the queen as they took her upstairs to the bedroom. Medics stand at the entrance of the room, begging repeatedly to help take care of Ashe's injuries. Tryndamere merely takes the items from their hands, telling them with his gaze to leave. Cleaning her wounds and bandaging her chest, Tryndamere heads to a neighboring room where Gragas is already drinking. Taking a seat next to his old friend the two of them drink and talk for hours on end. Mainly talking about all the conflict in Frejlord. Towards the end of the night Tryndamere turned to Gragas and frowned.

"I'm gonna kill him Gragas.." Was all he said before wishing his friend a good night and heading up to be with Ashe. She still hadn't taken, and the light from the fireplace cast shadows across her pale skin. Tryndamere pulled the covers to her shoulders, and walked over to the fireplace. He slumped into one of the chairs, staring at the flames until he fell asleep.


End file.
